The invention relates to a method for reconstructing gusts and/or structural loads at aircraft, in particular passenger aircraft.
Hitherto, it has only been possible to a limited extent to back-calculate external influences such as gusts or turbulence which may result in increased structural loads at any locations at an aircraft, in particular at a passenger aircraft. Dynamic loads could certainly be measured but it was not possible to infer the perturbation or disturbance.